Childhood
by Heartfililia
Summary: Botol yang berisi kenangan masa lalu kini telah terbuka...


**···Childhood···**

Disclaimer from Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre Friendship, Romance

ooO0Ooo

Di saat matahari pagi masih bersembunyi, terlihat seorang perempuan sedang mengetuk pintu,

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" penghuni rumah pun beranjak membuka pintunya.

"Hai, Met pagi Sasuke!" sapa gadis berambut pirang itu dengan semangat paginya, dengan berpakaian kaos dan celana training, ia menyerahkan setangkai bunga yang dipetiknya di jalan.

"...Oh, Ino. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menerima bunganya.

"Kok nanya, sih! Kan kemarin janji mau jalan pagi!"

"Oh iya! Tunggu sebentar ya! Nih duduk dulu!" Sasuke pun berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah menunngu beberapa menit Sasuke pun tak kunjung keluar, Ino yang sedari tadi duduk menunngunya pun mulai menggerutu, "Cih, lama amat sih! Siapa yang bikin janji, siapa yang menunggu, huh!". Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya selain menunggu, ia pun mulai bosan, melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Matanya pun tertuju ke sebuah laci yang ada didepannya.

"Apa, yaa, yang ada didalam laci ituuu?" bisiknya sambil cekikikan, tanpa ragu-ragu ia pun segera membuka laci tersebut, "HA!". Yang ada didalam laci itu hanyalah buku-buku dan berlembar-lembar kertas, ia pun segera memeriksa dua laci yang ada dibawahnya, namun isinya pun sama saja.

"Kupikir ada yang menarik..." Ino yang tadinya berpikir akan menemukan majalah mesum atau semacamnya, malah menemukan sebuah botol kutek dipojokkan laci paling bawah.

"Ini seperti..." alisnya mengkerut sambil memperhatikan botol tersebut, "Ini kan punyaku!" Ino yang spontan berteriak langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia teringat bahwa botol kutek itu miliknya karena dibagian bawah botol tersebut ada sebuah retakan, Ino sangat yakin bahwa botol kutek itu miliknya. Ia pun segera memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir, mengapa botol tersebut bisa ada di rumah Sasuke...

_**10 tahun lalu...**_

Di sore hari di kediaman Uchiha, seorang anak laki-laki sedang membuat menara yang tinggi, yang terbuat dari balok-balok plastik di kamarnya.

"Oke! Akan kutunjukkan pada kakak!" katanya bersemangat. "Waa~~!" anak itu pun menjaga keseimbangan balok-baloknya, yang terganggu oleh getaran-getaran yang dengan cepatnya datang menuju ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaa! Sasukeeeee!" teriak dua orang anak perempuan, Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno. Merekapun segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto, bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji yang asyik sendiri dengan keripik kentangnya.

Setelah menyapa Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji pun langsung tidur-tiduran dikasur dan menyalakan tv, mereka juga menggosokkan kaki-kaki mereka yang gatal ke seprai kasur Sasuke.

"Heei! Jangan kotori kasurku!" teriak Sasuke. Chouji pun tanpa sengaja mengotori kamar Sasuke dengan serpihan keripik kentangnya.

"Jangan makan dikamaaar!" teriak Sasuke. Ino dan Sakura pun tanpa sengaja juga mengotori kamar Sasuke dengan alat dandan-dandanan dan spidol mereka.

"Mainnya yang rapi, dooong!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke pun terengah-engah setelah meneriaki teman-temannya,

"..." semua mata tertuju ke arah Sasuke, suasana pun hening untuk beberapa detik. Tetapi, Naruto dkk. pun segera melanjutkan kegiatan mereka...

"Kalian dengar tidak, siiih!"

Di lain tempat di ruamg tamu, Mikoto dan Itachi mendengar kegaduhan dari kamar Sasuke. "Di atas ramai sekali, ya," kata Itachi.

Setelah selesai memakan keripik kentangnya, Chouji melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kamar Sasuke, matanya pun tertuju ke sebuah menara balok yang tinggi.

"Sasuke, itu kamu yang buat?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah menara balok tersebut, anak-anak yang lain pun segera berkerumun mengelilingi menara balok itu.

"Fuh, iya. Aku membuatnya tidak lebih dari satu jam, lho!" kata Sasuke bangga sambil menyilam tangannya.

"Wah Sasuke, ada yang miring nih," kata Naruto, ia pun segera membenarkan bagian yang miring itu. "Ja-!"

**PRAK**

Belum selesai Sasuke menghentikan Naruto pun menara itu sudah hancur berantakan. Kejadian ketika menara itu hancur terus terulang di mata dan kepala Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ma, maaf Sasuke! Aku betulkan ya!" Naruto yang panik pun membangun ulang balok-balok tersebut, belum sampai lima tingkat pun balok-balok itu sudah rubuh.

"Narutoo, apa yang kamu lakukan!" kata Sakura marah-marah. "Pokoknya cepat bangun ulang menaranya!" tambah Ino. Naruto pun kembali membangun ulang balok-balok tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi balok itu pun jatuh berantakan. Shikamaru yang tidak tertarik dengan kejadian itu kembali tidur-tiduran sambil menonton tv, Chouji pun memakan keripik kentang cadangannya, Ino dan Sakura pun kembali main dandan-dandanan, lalu Sasuke! Dia hanya berdiri terpaku dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah sejak menara kebanggaannya runtuh...

"AHAHAHAHA!" tawa Shikamaru keras ketika menonton acara komedi favoritnya, . "Shikamaru, kamu mau permen?" tanya Chouji, Shikamaru pun memilih permen dengan rasa kesukaannya, barbeque.

"Untuk kakak... Menara untuk kakak... Menara kebanggaanku..." gumam Sasuke pelan sambil meringkuk dipojokkan kamarnya.

"Fufufu Sakura, aku bawa kutek baru, lho!" kata Ino. "Waah, lihat dong!".

"Aah! Kenapa rubuh melulu, sih!" gerutu Naruto. Semuanya tampak biasa saja, kecuali bocah malang yang tampak depresi itu.

Sesudah memakai kutek, Ino menaruh kuteknya itu di atas kasur. Tutup kuteknya masih ia pakai untuk merapikan kutek yang ada di kukunya. "Shikamaru, hati-hati ya! Nanti tumpah!" katanya. "Iyaa," jawab Shikamaru pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tv. Naruto yang dari tadi tidak berhasil membangun kembali menara baloknya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar, ia berniat untuk tidur-tiduran dan menonton tv kembali bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji. Tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto pun meloncat ke kasur, kemudian ia berteriak kesakitan karena punggungnya meniban sebuah benda yang keras.

"Gyaaa! Naruto kuteknyaaa!" jerit Ino, Naruto pun segera mengangkat badannya. Kutek berwarna ungu yang isinya belum kurang dari tiga per empatnya pun mewarnai seprai kasur Sasuke dan baju bagian belakang Naruto.

"Angkat seprainya! Angkat seprainya!" perintah Shikamaru, dengan cepatnya Naruto pun mengangkat seprainya, [**PRAK!**]. Botol kutek Ino meluncur dengan cepatnya ke dinding kamar Sasuke, warna ungu pun juga mewarnainya. Meskipun kasur Sasuke selamat dari warna ungu, seprai, baju Naruto, dan dinding kamar Sasuke tidak terselamatkan. Ino pun memarah-marahi Naruto karena kutek yang baru dibelinya kemarin itu sekarang isinya sudah tumpah semua.

"Wa, wah, sudah sore nih! Aku pulang dulu ya! Daah!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Hei Naruto! Bagaimana dengan kutekku!" protes Ino sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Bagaimana juga dengan menara baloknya Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil merapikan alat dandan-dandanannya, kemudian ia pergi menyusul Naruto dan Ino. Shikamaru dan Chouji pun juga beranjak untuk pulang.

"Chouji, pulang yuk. Nanti aku dimarahi ibuku jika pulang terlalu sore," ajak Shikamaru.

"Boleh. Sasuke, kami pulang dulu ya," ucap Chouji. "Terima kasih ya buat tumpangannya," tambah Shikamaru, mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi shock akan menara kebanggaannya tidak menanggapi semua perkataan temannya, posisinya pun tetap meringkuk dipojokkan kamarnya. Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah bersusah payah membangun menara baloknya, kini harus berusaha untuk yang kedua kalinya, yaitu merapikan kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Namun, sepertinya untuk beberapa saat dia akan tetap meringkuk dipojokkan kamarnya...

...

...

...

...

...

.

Sekarang, kenangan masa lalu yang terlupakan itu sudah teringat kembali. Ino tersenyum geli setelah mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya itu.

"Sasuke yang malang," katanya pelan. "Hihihihihi..."

"Hei, sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang memergoki Ino sedang mengotak-atik lacinya.

"Heee, ini benda apa yaa?" goda Ino, muka Sasuke pun langsung merona merah. Ino pun menyodorkan botol kuteknya itu kedepan muka Sasuke. "Apa ya? Apa yaa?" godanya lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol kuteknya.

"Su, sudah jelas 'kan itu botol kutek," kata Sasuke.

"Hmm, ini kan punyaku, kok bisa ada di rumah Sasuke, ya?" tanya Ino sambil berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Du, dulu waktu kamu main itu ketinggalan," jawab Sasuke gelagapan.

"Ooh... ..kok, enggak dibalikkin, ya?" goda Ino lagi dengan muka yang berekspresi seperti 'Oh, I see what you did thereee'.

"A, aku mau balikkin, kok! Cuma lupa aja!" jawab Sasuke dengan muka yang masih berwarna merah. "Ooh, begitu, ya?" lagi-lagi Ino menggoda Sasuke. "Ukh.." Sasuke pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi, ia pun memegang tangan Ino dan menariknya keluar.

"Hei, ma, mau kemana?" tanya Ino, sekarang mukanya juga ikut berwarna merah.

"Sudah jelas 'kan mau jalan pagi!" Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Ino sampai keluar rumahnya, "Masa' kau sudah lupa?" tanyanya sambil mengutak-atik rambut Ino.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Ino dengan muka yang bertambah merah, Sasuke meletakkan sesuatu di jepitan rambutnya.

"Nah, begini tambah cantik kan," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tepat didepan wajah Ino. "Ukh..." Ino pun membuang mukanya, ia malu, karena mungkin sekarang mukanya sudah seperti lobster yang matang. Ia pun memeriksa apa yang Sasuke letakkan dijepitannya.

"Lho, ini bunga yang tadi aku kasih ya!" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Yaa, begitulah," jawab Sasuke. "Huuh! Padahal sudah aku carikan bunga yang paling bagus!" gerutu Ino, bunga sumire yang tadi dipetiknya di jalan kini telah ada dirambutnya.

"Kenapa kau kasih lagi bunganya ke aku?" tanya Ino. "Yaah, mungkin karena bunga itu paling cocok dirambutmu," ucap Sasuke menggoda. "Cih, gombal!" Ino pun merangkul lengan kiri Sasuke, "Ayo jalan pagi yang semangaaat!" ucapnya penuh semangat dengan muka yang berseri-seri, "Hei! Masa' jalan pagi seperti ini!".

Walaupun matahari sudah menyinari Konohagakure dan dapat melunturkan keringat dari semua orang, tetapi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang antara dua insan yang sedang berjalan pagi itu tidak dapat dilunturkan... "Nanti pas pulang kita makan crepes ya!" pinta Ino, "Iy...", "Eh, tapi Sasuke kan tidak suka manis! Jadi nanti kamu temani aku beli aja ya! Ahahahaha!", "...(kan ada crepes yang gak manis juga)...". "Minumnya jus lemon aja yaa,", "Iya, iya..".

**····The End····**

Yo, semuanya! Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ini! Sebenarnya ide untuk cerita ini sudah kubayangkan sejak lama, tapi baru kutuliskan akhir-akhir ini, hehe.

Semoga cerita aneh ini bisa mengisi waktu luang kalian, wkwkwk. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu sering baca ff, jadi mohon maaf kalau misalnya ada kesamaan cerita (walaupun sedikit)! Oh ya, ff ini just for fun ya! See ya minna! 3

《21.07.2012》


End file.
